User talk:Bombkidbomb
can i have your permission to use one of the platinum keys? specifically the legendary dragon draco? (Marsbar1 (talk) 11:01, June 4, 2015 (UTC)) What not to do Don't publish blank pages. A construction template with a mostly empty infobox is as good as blank and I delete such pages on the spot. Short intro, infobox, and sections should be there upon publishing. It takes minutes to do these things and they're expected. You're new though, so I can understand the mistake. Read the rules, btw. 00:10:44 Sat Bomb, did you not read my message to you earlier? It's right above this one. They were deleted for being blank and thus to be deleted on the spot. It has nothing to do with images, but content. Your pages that I deleted had none. Read the message I sent you and you won't have to worry about it happening again. 00:52:50 Sat Bomb-dawg, you're already a part of the fanon. If I didn't say it already, welcome. I hope you have a good time here. Secondly, I'm going to have to turn you down. There's a rule we have- "if a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as it was created before this rule." Sorry :( But you can create the Colossus. Also, if you need any help, just message my talk page and I'll get right to it! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Why not, but you'll probably have to balance the keys out, since Gold keys are the strongest, and Celestial Spirits are just that, based on constellations, you'd need to make sure you're not making the Platinum Keys ungodly stronger than the Gold Keys, which are supposed to be the strongest of the Celestial Keys anyway. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey bomb Hope everything is alright bro, we haven't heard from you in two days, if you'd like to talk with skit, she'll be on skype [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 22:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Heyo, Bomb! By the way, you're the last one to post on Battle Royale: A Wizard's Challenge! After this, we can start the real thing! No rush, of course. :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hydra Head while there's nothing against people making characters based more on themselves (several Users have done so, even me - Leengard), I will suggest that you make it a separate page rather than having the link go to your user page it just makes more sense that way Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Bomb u gonna come on? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 05:55, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Dude, come on in and talk man BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, firstly, call it Kishin Soul because it IS a Take Over magic, and people would go absolutely batty if you used the other name. Also, give me a brief description of Kishin Soul? Like I know it's a cross magic, but like what will it do? I'm writing something up as we speak for you, it'll help :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Take Over: Kishin Soul (接収 (テイク・オーバー) ・鬼神ソウル, Teiku Ōbā Kishin Sōru lit. Confiscation: Soul of the Fierce God): Take Over: Kishin Soul is a branch of Take Over magic that is in essence, very similar to both Demon Soul and Beast Soul. With it, the user can take the form of a humanoid (or not) demon, as well as summon spectral body parts of said demon, making it an extremely versatile magic. Kishin Soul allows the user to transform into creatures that may be associated with the underworld or would have been made from dark magic; for example, a golem. Depending on the spell, the user is granted certain abilities that are demonstrated by the creature that the person has turned into—for example, a golem would have immense strength or a gargoyle could fly. All spells, however allow the user to use Fire and Darkness Magic, and can open portals to an inferno; overall, it is an extremely versatile magic. There you go, started you off~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:38, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sandboxes It's pretty simple: User:Bombkidbomb/Sandbox Just click it and create the article, leave a link to it on your user page, and it's all good. 00:37:25 Fri Hi there :) I made the The Dagger of Mare article, hope you like it :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder man 22:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC)YoungEezy27 (talk) Your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:02, May 10, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the roleplay :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I can not come to the wiki during the week can you write my parts of the story? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 20:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 14:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 09:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on da RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:41, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Are we supposed to have nightmares yet or are we still out of range? YoungEezy27 (talk) 21:00, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, It's your turn on the RP ;) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 22:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Heyya Bomb, it's your turn on the RP :) Wonder Angel (talk) 09:13, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted Chocolate-Make. Try to be a little more serious with your magics, Bomb. This reminds me vaguely of a sugar themed magic we had to delete a long time ago.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 20:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Heyya Bomb, how you doin'? It's your turn on the RP :) Wonder Angel (talk) 17:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I might not be able to write that big a bulk but prepare yourself for expicness YoungEezy27 (talk) 16:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 18:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Ola Amigoooo, your turn on the RP :P LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:54, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP :3 LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn on the RP :) sorry it took me so longHey, your turn on the RP :) sorry it took me so long LukeHeartfillia (talk) 21:26, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:20, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn :) Btw it's on a new chapter LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Heyya, your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 22:12, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Heyya, your turn on the RP btw I was hoping that the crew is gonna focus on the "prophecy" in order to stop the fight. And remember no magic should be used, otherwise that draining thingy will happen again :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 21:28, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP :) Your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm....I don't think it's entirely impossible for a Dragon to take two humans in under their wing at once (no pun intended). I suppose the dragon who did this would need to be particularly partial towards humans (more akin to Igneel than Zirconis). And, keeping this dragon's pupils as siblings would make sense, if he took them in at the same time. So, yes, it should be possible. I wouldn't recommend making a habit of it, but it's not impossible, no.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:24, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, pal! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:21, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Bomb I am gonna do a team in hydra head probably called Team Berserk ,and i wanted to ask you if Jared could possibly be in?S-class Saiyan 18:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's fine with me :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bomb, been a while :) It's your turn on the RP, sorry I'm late, Iwas on a family trip and had no internet access :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I don't care. I would've said yes anyway. Tho... the Spirit looks awfully familar with that orange hood... lol.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 19:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bomb Marcus can be the father of Fern and the names of the other 7 are as follows: Dalton, Ezio, Conor, Sharmell, Agnes, Sophia, & Annette--Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 05:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I'd say that's more like Arc of Embodiment, really. You can do all those things with AoE. Though I'd refrain from summoning dragons. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:23, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn on our RP, sorry it took me a while, we had a powercut, so I couldn't do it. :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:34, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 11:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, where did you get the image of Kamikaze Maiden, Fern Kane? RIOO (talk) 15:28, July 16, 2014 (UTC) For the Hydra Head legend, it's good! However, you spelt sought wrong. Also, for Arc of Gaia specify what it does, like what sort of abilities it has, please. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:02, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Ah, that's good. Go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:28, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bomb, how're you? Your turn on the dagger RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:10, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. 18:46:21 Tue Hey, sorry it took me a while, I have some connection problems and I had a writer's block soo yeah... I posted on a new chapter called The Doors of Death, I hope you like it. :D LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn on the dagger RP, sorry for the delay, connection problems :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn on the RP :) Sorry for the short response LukeHeartfillia (talk) 11:18, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey, sorry for the short response, I'm kind of busy right now :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can make a Shadow Devil Slayer. And no, there won't be any Dual-Element Devil Slayer unless Hiro says so. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You can still make Shadow Devil Slayer. Just put your name in brackets "Shadow Devil Slayer Magic (Bomb)" like so. And yes, you can make Poison Devil Slayer, but dragon is doing that too, do the same, it's easy :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Poison Magic if s/he's a Poison Devil Slayer, does s/he really need Poison Magic? regardless, go ahead and use it & let me know when you have this Slayer up, I'm interested in seeing how they turn out Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I've renamed Poison Devil Slayer Magic to "Poison Devil Slayer Magic (Bomb)". And yes, dragon has to do the same for his poison ds, everyone, even I do. It's because other people will want to create the same style. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:10, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I suppose that would make sense, but at the same time we've never seen any sign of Natsu or Gajeel using normal Fire or Iron Magic, so... *shrugs* whatever, long as you have a plan that you believe will work out in the end, go for it and, I know I probably don't have to tell you, but feel free to make your own Poison Magic spells Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) you have permission to use the Vacuo Curse! Let me know when's up! Primarch11 01:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Not complaining but I thought I said quite a few times, the Generals can be done anything with...either die, become good, not even battle or whatever [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:23, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I thought I stated only users who made generals could make them battle their respective characters in Hydra Head, you put FT in, sure I say maybe some members could help in the fight. And now I look at the blog, people who didn't give a sh**t to making a General are now wanting to take part in, sure I am not trying to be a bad person but thats not what I let. First, the setting is not Ca-Elum as many said there, the setting is Fiore because the Generals went to there. Second, I allowed people who did make Generals to choose characters at Hydra Head to fight them, the generals would either lose and die, lose and become good or whatever. Third, I said the mission was kind of secret. Fourth, many people who aren't even related to HH or BL are wanting to join, nothing wrong with that, but needs to be controled. Fifth, the generals are trying to imitate the King by destroying places and building their own kingdom, but for it, many of them are tagging up. Sixth, I am gonna suggest you guys post in different pages so you don't need to do a posting order or something, but thats just me. Seventh, the Generals are Upper A-Class/Downer S-Class Level mages they shouldn't be taken down so easily. Eighth, someone mentioned too much realism on the rp, I don't find it needed since it will only slow down things for some, but thats just me. Ninth, yeah I know Ash is gonna choose some to fight, but remind him the ones who have Generals can be VIP's and participate freely as long as their character is done and strong. But if you guys will just do things as they are, then nothing wrong. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. Though, in my mind, Fiore and Pergrande are the biggest and most influential country...but meh...the citizens of Ca-Elum are aware of the Legion, but in Fiore the Generals won't pass through the Litoral Area, they will be defeated or killed there. Welp [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC) FT vs HH Candidates from Fairy Tail: *Gildarts Clive *Laxus Dreyar *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss *Cana Alberona *Natsu Dragneel *Gray Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel Redfox *Lucy Heartfilia *Wendy Marvell *Freed Justine Candidates from Hydra Head *Peter Reyes *Mathilda Barbatron *Gary Dagnell *Pollux Totmann *Damon D. Draco *Zeno Drollinger *Zrina Lennox *Nui Tusar *Kazuma Amane *Lionel Jaeger *Kinji Katoru *Jared Bombermann [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:41, September 26, 2014 (UTC) It'd be an honor to have Lukas and myself participate ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) should be tons o' fun, let me know when the posting order is up & I hope this works out better than the GMG (maybe it'll work out next year) also, if it helps, Xiuhcoatl can be killed off, I haven't decided yet if Pollux can be killed off yet or not though, it seems to me that you guys all seem to love putting the guy who hates conflict into situations where conflict is guaranteed (Poor Pollux) lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:25, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure dude, I'd love to participate in the FT vs HH RP YoungEezy27 (talk) 05:44, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Okay if he's a primary candidate then lets do this!The Ghost (Just to Badass) 11:04, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Would love to participate :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 12:49, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I think it'd be fun to particpate as Kinji. By the way, mind if I use two characters of mine later on in this RP? To explain, my Dragon-Human Hybrid Ryoku will have a Mecha (approved by Per by the way.) made and stolen from my character Ren Akagami. Since he's the maker of the mecha I was thinking that in a later part of the RP where people are having trouble with the mecha, (Since Ryoku has Fortification Magic and the fact this mecha is like a magic bomber.) Ren could make a countermeasure for it or something like that. I was also planning on Eugene Woodland helping Ren with that. Well, that's up to you. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 05:15, September 27, 2014 (UTC) hello, ive recieved ur message on my character, and yes i would like to put my character and writing skills to the test [[User:Malek Kriya|'MrCharge']] ([[User talk:Malek Kriya|'Ice Dragon']]) 16:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) yeah, sure, I'll write for Gajeel, I can't guarantee how well I'll do at it, but I'll give it my best (I'll probably spend a lot of time referring to the mother wiki's page for him in order to make sure I keep him as in character as possible) hope you manage to get more people willing to write for the canon characters Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:11, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Guess Who :3 I'm back~ ! Talk to me when you can, 'kay? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 21:33, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Mira Sorry Bomb, but I'm trying to juggle a bunch of school work with preparing for my storyline and HXHF and editing on two other wikis, so rn I don't think it'd be wise for me to take on another responsibility. Again sorry [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 11:22, September 29, 2014 (UTC) hey hows your Demon Lord going? User:Primarch11 no just asking. Primarch11 01:10, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I see, but I need his or her name first before I do anything. 23:23:57 Tue If I banned someone, they deserved it unless there's some reasoning to explain their actions. But, there are none as it stands. If he contacts you on another wiki with an explanation for his actions, then tell me. Also, don't play that "I hope you're happy" line with me. While I think it was unintentional of you, it's not a good way to go about this conversation. 00:24:29 Wed F and A : Happy Birthday Message Hey Bomber! Thanks for your comment on Esmeralda's comment section. Now, I shall do the same to you, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas... :D Forever And Always (talk) 04:07, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on TFF if u wanna check in [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:47, February 19, 2015 (UTC) On my way, actually. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 03:55, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Can I have your permission in using the article, Emotion Magic?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 16:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Hi I am just wondering if you've posted up your Demon Lord Character yet? If you haven't and don't have the time, let me know please. I am not trying to be pushy, but I rather open up the spot for anyone else who might want to do it. --Primarch11 05:35, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay, just confirming if you were going to do it or not. Thanks. --Primarch11 03:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Could I use your Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic?? - Ayuki Teretsu 05:19, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bomb, long time no see! How've you been? Listen, I've been wondering if by any chances I could get one (or maybe even two) of your Platnium Gate Keys for my Celestial Spirit Mage (He has developed quite a bit regarding the celestial spirit magic, as you can see on his profile)? Cepheus & Cassiopeia together OR Tees alone? It would be such a shame to see such a good idea go to waste.. Thanks for the consideration! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 23:29, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Permission! I was wondering if I could get your permission to use Arc of Gaia for one of my characters? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 16:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if I could have your permission to use Emotion Magic for a character I need to develop? Or is it for a select few characters? Marsbar1 (talk) 03:45, May 2, 2016 (UTC)Marsbar1Marsbar1 (talk) 03:45, May 2, 2016 (UTC)